The invention relates to enclosures for speaker devices used in electronic sound reproduction and in particular to enclosures in the form of a pyramid. Specifically, it relates to such enclosures with the speaker equipment mounted at a precise position within the enclosure to give improved results in sound reproduction.
A need has existed for a long time for an improvement in the reproduction of sound, particularly at the point of the speaker itself in the sound reproducing equipment. The present invention provides such improvements.
In the old art the cabinets were merely boxes in which the speakers were mounted, or a conical megaphone effect was added to project the sound.
The invention provides not only the configuration of the enclosure, but the precise location of the speaker within the enclosure. In addition, the invention also provides for accomodating the associated speaker equipment.
The invention takes advantage of the mystique that has surrounded pyramids for some time, however, the problem was determining how and where to place the speaker within a pyramidal enclosure. This invention solves that problem.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an enclosure for the speaker electronic sound reproduction systems.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a speaker enclosure that is in the form of a pyramid.
It is another object of the invention to provide an enclosure for the speaker of an electronic sound reproduction system in which the speaker is precisely located within the speaker enclosure.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide for accomodating other associated speaker equipment within the enclosure.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a speaker enclosure that produces an improved sound quality.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.